A Confusing Melody
by Rinstwin
Summary: It's Rin's Birthday and she really wants a party... She invites Inuyasha and the others but will Sessshomaru allow it. Sess OOC R&R I will allow flames... but don't be too harsh...


**ONE-SHOT**

**Hi it's me again… I know I should be working on my other story… ummm. But I just couldn't help it. I just had to write this… I don't care if it's going to be tacky though. So yeah I moved, still same state just different house… well then lets try this story out and see what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters for if I did the sires would still be on, and there would have been a suitable ending… that would explain everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anissa**

**A Confusing Melody**

The room was filled with cherry wood furniture, and walls covered with the design of cherry blossoms. The futon was rather large for someone as small as her, but Rin wouldn't complain. This was the new room Lord Sesshoumaru had specifically picked out for her. His palace was dreary and grand, and it was a special pleasure to have a place of her own.

Rin was now eighteen, and was still the great bundle of joy that would melt even the coldest of hearts. However, she had grown into a well formed woman. Though she was older, she was still pretty short, barley making it to Lord Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Today, Rin was expecting company… hopefully Lord Sesshoumaru would allow her guest. After all, she had only just turned 18 this morning, and she thought (like every young girl going into adulthood) she could have a small party. Sadly enough, she had a little bit of a problem. She had invited Kagome and Sango, and naturally that would bring Shippo, Miroku, and the Lord's rival, Inuyasha, into the picture.

She was hoping with all her heart that things would go smoothly. Mostly because Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had agreed that they would honor their fathers' wishes and not fight with one another. Yet, there was still one thing that they would never stop… full on mental annihilation [AN: as in yelling/stern talking, name calling and such. Their mental warfare would go on for forever unless Kagome used her sit command on Inuyasha. Yes, hopefully, there would be no arguments.

Rin slipped on a simple kimono (basically a duplicate of the one she wore when she was younger) and ran an ornate, jade comb through the mass of dark brown hair that cascaded down her back. She was very excited about tonight. Kagome had promised to bring some future things with her like the ever mysterious karaoke machine and root beer. She was so eager to get out of her room that she failed to correctly tie her obi. Noting this with a sigh, she ran out the door.

Rin's hurrying was soon halted when she collided with her devoted sparrow demon maid, Wing. "Oh! My apologies Milady," she mumbled, dropping down into a graceful curtsey.

"Please rise Wing, it was my mistake." Rin said smiling, "Wing, would you mind fixing my obi? I'm afraid I'm in an awful hurry."

"It's no trouble miss, really." Wing said while quickly knotting the obi together.

"Thank you, Wing. Have you seen Lord Sesshoumaru recently?" Rin bit her lower lip expectantly.

"No miss, I'm afraid I haven't. He's supposed to be out wandering. He won't be back for quite some time. Why do you ask?" Wing replied, an air of question in her slightly raised brows.

"Oh, no reason." Rin mumbled, fiddling with the sleeve of her kimono. "I was just hoping that he would be back by now since it's my birthday, but I suppose not." Her head sank dejectedly.

Wing hated it when Sesshoumaru's ward was distressed, and she quickly began to reassure her. "Milady, I'm pretty sure that Milord Sesshoumaru will be back before the end of the day. It would not be like him to miss such a special occasion."

Rin, comforted by her handmaiden's words, flashed Wing a gigantic smile before almost suffocating her with a hug. "Oh thank you Wing, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You are very welcome," Wing said returning the hug hesitantly, "but milady, if you don't mind me asking, what are planning for this evening?"

"Umm…well, I was thinking I could have a few guest over… oh! And since you are my friend, I would very much like it if you attended my little celebration. After all, everyone needs a break. Even Lord Sesshoumaru… not a lot, but he does." Wing looked taken aback.

"But Miss, I don't think that would be proper… I am of poor heritage—and you being such a sweet lady and all…I just-"

"Come on," Rin whined, "how about this? If you come to my party, I will allow you to bring your boyfriend, Karo." Rin knew that Wing wouldn't be able to resist now.

Wings eyes widened, "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Why wouldn't I? After all, it's been ever so long since the last time you saw him." Rin stated, her arms folded across her chest.

Wing blushed, "Alright Milady, if it pleases you. But please allow me to finish my afternoon chores, I bid you good day." Rin smiled to herself as Wing ran off. She was happy that she was able to persuade her to come; it was true that neither Wing nor Karo had seen each other for quite some time. 'Now back to business,' Rin thought to herself as she scampered down the hallway.

Rins' destination was the kitchen, for she needed to ask the cook to make some tasty treats for her guests. Next, off to the social den to do some much needed decorating! Then she would wait for Lord Sesshoumaru to arrive so she could final actually ask permission.

[AN: I'm too lazy to write what she asks of the cook and the whole decorating thing, so lets just skip to where Sesshoumaru enters the picture

'o0o'

Rin lazily hung from the edge of the table, blowing her hair every so often to watch it slowly fall down again and hit her nose. It was getting close to the time of her party and she was getting impatient. She slowly rolled over and got up, 'Might as well get up. They should be arriving soon and I would like to look presentable.' As she began to walk she looked around her, marveling at her amazing decorating job.

When Rin turned the corner she happened to run into a wall of some sort… 'But what wall would have silk on it.' She thought to herself, but as soon as she looked up she imminently back up. "Gomen nasi, gomen nasi Lord Sesshoumaru I was distracted and ran into you please forgive my carelessness."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin and nodded his head, "Rise Rin, This Sesshoumaru would like to know why my half-brother is here with his pack?"

"You mean they're already here?" Rin shouted.

"Rin you have not answered my question."

"Umm well, since it's my birthday today and I invited Kagome and the others to celebrate with me are you disappointed My Lord?" Rin asked with sadness in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru kept a blank face but had realized what Rin had said. 'She's eighteen, when did this happen I didn't tell her that she could age.' He blinked in frustration. "This Sesshoumaru is not disappointed; I will partake in this so called celebration as well as Kouga."

"I would be happy to, why would I miss out on a chance when I can see my mate Kagome. She probably misses me too, she's been hanging around with that dog trash for a while I think it would be a great relief to see me here." Kouga said smugly.

"Umm… okay then… when did you get here Kouga-kun?" Rin asked.

"What you didn't notice me I've been standing here the whole time." By the time he finished that Sesshoumaru and Rin were already heading off. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To go meet Kagome and the others at the entrance silly," Rin answered him running off ahead of both Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"Oh… Wait silly, come back here Rin no one calls me silly and gets away with it." Kouga said getting ready to run off to her.

"I would suggest you stay away form her if you value your life." Sesshoumaru stated. Kouga immediately stop he knew never to upset a puppy.

'o0o'

"Oh great I knew coming here would be a bad idea." Inuyasha pouted.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"The sorry excuse of a demon is here." 'Wait maybe this is a good thing I could steal Kagome form Kouga right in front of his eyes… he won't be able to touch her.' Inuyasha chuckled at his plan to ultimately humiliate Kouga.

"Inuyasha, look we're here. Come on Sango what's taking you so long?" Kagome shouted back at her.

"Hey you don't have to constantly knock out a conscious Miroku watch as he falls off Kirara, catch the unconscious Miroku and do the process over and over again." And all was true what Sango said it had happened exactly like that. Skipping the part where Miroku gropes her continuously.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good reason. Hey look I think I see Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga… why is he there anyways?" Kagome asked herself more than the others. A wind suddenly blew her hair around; she shook her head frustration.

"Hey Kagome, you ready to become my mate?" Kouga asked for the millionth time.

"Umm… uh… Kou-"

"No she's not ready to be mated to the likes of you. Kagome has already made plans with someone else." Inuyasha argued protectively.

"Oh and who might that be? You, I highly doubt that, why would my Kagome ever want to be with a lowly mutt like you?" Kouga said planting a cocky smile on his face.

"Well I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to be with a pathetic wolf demon that runs away when he realizes that his life is in danger. Yes, she would much rather be with someone that would stay by her side and protect her form any dangers… even you." Inuyasha stated.

"What do you think you a-", Kouga was silenced by a simply glance from Sesshoumaru, who nodding his head toward Inuyasha greeting his brother as he passed.

"Kagome!" Rin yell and practically jumped her in the process.

"Hey Rin, Happy Birthday, how's it feel to be eighteen?" Kagome asked her.

"Not really all that different, I hardly even feel if I have aged at all." Rin noted scratching her head. "Sango!" Rin did practically the same thing as before only this time she failed to keep her balance and both she and Sango feel over.

"Hello Rin, I'm happy to know that you missed me… but do you mind, get off." Sango complained softly shoving her off.

"Oh… sorry, I'm so happy that all of you came. Kagome did you bring that one the thing with the music and that root beer?" Rin asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes of course, but let's wait to get inside to get those things out."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Rin grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and bolted inside the mansion. Sesshoumaru and the others soon fallowed.

"Hey Sesshoumaru is Rin always that hipper and energetic?" Inuyasha asked his brother so only he could hear.

"Don't call me Sesshoumaru that is Sesshoumaru-sama to you, and yes she is."

"I don't see why I have to call you Sesshoumaru-sama you are my brother…" Inuyasha whined.

"Half-brother-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"I just don't want you to call me by my name only… I am the lord of this land and I should be called by my formal name, even by you Inuyasha, half-brother or not." Sesshoumaru said stating his point exactly.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Rin half yelled from the entrance. "I'm only human and went faster than all of you."

"You call that fast…" Kouga laughed "I could run circles around this mansion over one hundred times in less than one minute."

"Really, than prove it?" Rin challenged him.

"Okay than, I will." Kouga begins to run.

"Okay let get inside before he gets back." Rin said walking into the entrance of the mansion. Everyone one else soon fallows.

"Hey you weren't supposed to go inside."

"Huh… oh Kouga it's you… your late you said you would do it in less than a minute but you failed. You were over a minute by one second, you disappoint me." Rin shook her head in disappointment.

"What are you talking about I was way faster than that, there is no way that I would go slower than a minute." Kouga stated in disbelief.

"Oh, well that's not what Kagome's watch thing said and I'm pretty sure that it's not broken." Rin continued to walk down the entrance hall. "So is anyone else coming, I can't wait for everything to start." Rin said in excitement.

'o0o'

Soon they all arrived at social den, and found a place to sit getting comfortable. It was rather silent tell Kagome remembered that she had brought her karaoke machine. "Oh yeah! I all most forgot, Rin, come here ad help me get the karaoke machine out of my backpack." Kagome asked pulling the big yellow backpack in front of her.

"That's your backpack… it's gigantic… how much stuff do you put in here?" Rin asked digging into the backpack throwing random ramen cups out in the process, looking for the machine.

"More things than I need probable need." Kagome said sighing.

"Is this it?" Rin asked picking up a big metal box.

"Yeah, hey Rin don't forget those books."

"These books?" Rin asked lifting up two gigantic books. "What are they for?" Rin asked finally out of Kagome's backpack.

"They have song's titles in them so we can pick songs to sing." Kagome answered Rin taking the books from her hand. "So who do you think should go first?"

"Well I vote we have a vote." Miroku piped up.

Kagome thought it over, "sounds good to me. Everyone in favor of having Inuyasha go first raise your hand."

"Wait what… don't I have a say in this?" Inuyasha whined.

"Well this is a vote Inuyasha." Miroku stated.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha half yell.

"I Repeat, everyone in favor of having Inuyasha go first raise you hand." Everyone but of course Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru raised their hands. "Sorry Inuyasha you were out voted, so what song do you want to sing?" Kagome asked him.

"Well how am I to know what song I want to sing if I don't even know what songs I can sing."

"Oh." Kagome threw the books at him.

Inuyasha ducked, "hey you know that could have hit my head."

"Well it didn't now pick one." Inuyasha slowly began to read the random song titles.

"Okay how about this one." Inuyasha pointed to the random song title. Reading it Kagome gawked.

"You want to sing Waking Up With the Wolves?"

"Yes now start the song." Kagome got the c.d out, put it into the karaoke machine and pressed play.

"_Close your eyes, and pretend I'm by your side  
Can you feel me love?  
Can you see me love? _

You wake up alone  
It's still forty days until I come home  
Does it get easier love?  
It seems like it never does...  
Is that why you lie?  
And tell me your alright?

Close your eyes, and pretend I'm by your side  
Can you feel me love?  
Can you see me love?  
I know your not alright  
But this is all we have for tonight  
It hurts but can you feel me love?  
Can you see me love?

Are you alright?  
I'm starving for answers  
I need to know exactly where you are, wherever you are

It's cold tonight  
These sheets have always felt like winter  
Are you with someone else tonight?  
Is your body his instead of mine?  
So I lie, and tell you I'm alright...

Close your eyes and pretend I'm by your side my love  
Can you feel me love?  
Can you see me love?  
I know your not alright  
But this is all we have for tonight  
It hurts but can you fee me love?  
Can you see me love?

Why are you waking up with the wolves?

I know your not alone  
I heard someones voice on the telephone  
I can't stay out here for one more night  
I'm coming home  
You were my home

Close your eyes, and pretend I'm yours once again tonight  
Can you feel me love?  
Can you see me love?  
Even though your not alright  
For once more,  
Let me be yours tonight  
Please forgive me love,  
Will you see me love?

This is to much to take in for one night." 

Once Inuyasha stopped sing everyone just stared. "What are you all looking at?"

"Nothing, it's just you have a beautiful voice." Rin answered for them all. 'I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama is that good if not better.'

"Well that's no reason to stop and stare. So since I went first I get to pick who goes next… ummm… okay I pick Miroku." Inuyasha snickered at the thought of the monk singing, 'pay back monk.' Tossing the book at Miroku Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"Wha… I…. miss?" Kouga asked panting.

"You weren't here Kouga?" Sango asked think back to the last time he saw him.

"No… I… was trying… to make… less time around… the mansion."

"Did you succeed?" Rin asked.

"Well I don't know I don't have one of those watch things that Kagome has."

Inuyasha growled to him self. 'He was supposed to be here for that song' sighing he plopped down next to Kagome. Miroku soon finished looking at the random song titles and final decided.

"Hey Kagome I want to do this one." Miroku said point to one of the many song titles.

::Anime fall:: "I should have guessed you would want to do My Beautiful Woman by Backstreet Boys. But if you're doing this song your going to need some help, there are five guys in that group."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "YAY! They were able to make it" Rin said in excitement running to the door to open. Once it was open in came Wing and Karo, with Rin giving Wing a deadly hug. "I'm so happy you came."

"Ummm… Rin who are these people?" Sango asked.

"Well this is Wing, my serving maid and practically my best friend." Rin said gesturing to Wing who was blushing a dark shade of crimson. "And this tall fellow is Karo, Wing's love, he is also top general in Lord Sesshoumaru's army." Karo was currently standing at attention awaiting Lord Sesshoumaru's permission to be at ease.

"Karo, at ease, this is a casual event feel free to relax." Sesshoumaru order.

"Hello did everyone forget about me, I have a song to sing and I need four other people to sing it with me." Miroku whined.

"Well then we have you Miroku, Inuyasha…"

"What I have to go again."

"Inuyasha shut-up, Kouga, Karo if he doesn't mind."

"Not at all milady."

"We still need one more guy and the only other on is Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru this Rin would very much like it if you would sing with them." Rin said on her knees, eyelashes bating, talking in third person to sound and look more adorable.

"This Sesshoumaru will do it."

"Ha ha, wimp."

"Inuyasha sit boy."

"This Sesshoumaru is only doing it to show his dear brother that my voice is far more beautiful than yours."

"Well then why don't we get this song started." Kagome finally said pressing the play button for the second time that night.

_Sesshoumaru sing: Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no, no, baby  
Oh, ohh, ohh, ohh  
Yeah  
_

_Miroku sing:  
How can I begin to  
Tell you what ya do to  
Me every time I hear ya  
More willing to wanna see ya _

I know that there's no use in  
Tryin' to explain my confusion  
But still I'm not complainin'  
'Bout my situation

Let's not talk about a possible ending  


_Sesshoumaru sing:  
The very first time that I  
Was lookin' to be your fella  
I found my inspiration  
Hidin' in your expression  
So I put myself forward  
For your consideration  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh  
_

_Everyone sing:  
Chorus:  
Let's not talk about a possible ending  
Let's not think about it every day  
And I know  
I'm so  
In love  
With you  
I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe  
Every time I'm near  
My beautiful woman _

Yeah  


_Inuyasha sing:  
And so I put the top down  
To take you drivin' downtown  
I guess we'll know just what to do  
When you're lookin' to fool around  
_

_Miroku sing:  
It's too late to stop me  
I know we're gonna get down  
Get down, ohh, no, no, no (oh)  
_

_Everyone sing:  
Chorus:  
Let's not talk about a possible ending (baby)  
Let's not think about it every day (oh)  
And I know (I know)  
I'm so (I'm so)  
In love (in love)  
With you (with you, baby)  
I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe  
Every time I'm near  
My beautiful woman (my beautiful woman) _

My beautiful woman (yes you are, yes you are, yes you are)  
My beautiful woman (anything that you want me to do, I'll do) (now)  
My beautiful woman (my beautiful)  


_Everyone Sing:  
Bridge:  
B is for beautiful as the sunshine (sunshine)  
E tells me everything is feelin' alright (don't you know I feel alright)  
A goes to  
U and me swingin' in time (swingin' it)  
T is two  
I want you_

_Sesshoumaru sing:  
You've got me actin' like a FOOL  
_

_Everyone sing:  
Chorus:  
Let's not talk about a possible ending (oh, yeah, yeah)  
Let's not think about it every day (everyday)  
And I know (I know)  
I'm so  
In love  
With you (baby)  
I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe  
Every time I'm near  
My beautiful woman _

Let's not talk about a possible ending (possible ending)  
Let's not think about it every day (oh girl, no, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I know (I'm so in love)  
I'm so  
In love  
With you (you)  
I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe (ohhh)  
Every time I'm near  
My beautiful woman (my beautiful woman)  
My beautiful woman (yes you are, yes you are, girl you are)  
My beautiful woman (you're so beautiful)  
My beautiful woman (my beautiful woman) 

"Well I think Kagome and Rin agree with me that you all have beautiful voice." Sango said in astonishment.

"Well my dear Sango I do believe that you and the rest of the girls all have wonderful voices. But none of them will entrance my more than you voice." ::Slap::

"You never learn do you." Sango said sarcastically.

"But my dear Sango, my hand has a mind of its own I do not have the power to control it. Oh and I would very much like it if you sang next.

"Wait Miroku, I'm not ready yet pick someone else."

"Sorry Sango, I am most certain that you will have a beautiful voice. Oh here go ahead and look." Miroku said handing her the books reassuringly.

Sighing Sango began to look over the song titles. "Kagome how about I do this one it looks like it will work for me. What do you think?"

"That's a great song Sango Angel by Sarah McLachlan go for it." With that said Kagome pushed the play button.

"_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here." 

"Sango that was beautiful, now come and sit next to me." Miroku said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Not a chance pervert. " Sango glaring at him sat next to Kagome.

"Hey Sango why don't you just give the guy a chance." Kagome whispered to her friend, seeing the sadness in Miroku's eyes.

"What with his wondering hands, no I don't think so. Anyways Kagome didn't you say that you brought that drink from the future, what was it called again… ummm… oh root beer." Sango asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Sango, hey guys how about we take a break for now maybe play a different game and drink the drinks that I brought that Rin asked me to bring."

"You're just doing that so you don't have to sing, you properly don't have a very good voice anyways." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, SITBOY!!!!!"

"UGH!!!!!!"

"So what game is there to play Kagome?" Rin asked still slightly confused onto why they stop sing.

"Truth… or… dare." Kagome said evilly (AU: okay image this, Kagome twiddling her fingers a dark background and big dark eyes… like the ring girl.)

"Well ummm… Kagome what exactly is this truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Let me put it simple you asked a person truth or dare… and they either half to tell the truth or do a dare… if you don't do either of them you will have to do an even more complicated dare… it's not your choose."

"Well that must be the most wonderful game in the world." Miroku said with a grin.

"Oh and there are rules… like you can't dare the person you ask to bear you a child…: cough: Miroku. And you half to do the other dare if you don't want to tell the truth or do the dare that you are given." Kagome said. "So does everyone agree to play?"

"Yes if that means that I might finally get to take Kagome as my Mate." Kouga said cockily (is that a word…?).

"Yeah right…::Cough, cough:: I mean… feh."

"Well then I guess I'll ask the first person, Sango… truth or dare?" Kagome asked her.

"Well I guess I'll say truth it sounds the safest."

"Oh really you think so… okay tell us your true feelings toward Miroku."

"Wait what…? Kagome you can't make me do that."

"Sorry Sango, those are the rules or would you rather do a penalty dare."

"Fine… I… I ah… I lo… I lov…. I love… Damn-it I love you Miroku!" All fell silent after Sango's out burst of her feelings. Sango looked at the monk expecting to see a perverted smirk or a look of disgusted, but was surprised to see that his face wore no look of perverted-ness or disgusted. It was a look of surprise, a look of longing, a look of love.

"Sango" Miroku whispered.

"Well I guess it's my turn then, Inuyasha truth or dare?" Sango asked quickly changing the subject.

"Dare, as if I would go for truth." Inuyasha sneered.

"Ok… I dare you to be perverted toward Kagome for a minute." Sango said.

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kagome asked in unison.

"Sango, how could you do this to me?" Kagome wined. Sango stared at her friend quite blankly and said.

"Well I have to put up with it all the time from Miroku so now it's your turn."

"Oooo… this should be interesting." Rin said to Sesshoumaru who nodded his head in agreement.

"Ugh fine… do your worst Inuyasha." Kagome said challenging him.

"Fine I will." Inuyasha said quickly invading her bubble. Kagome shivered at the closeness of his body to hers. That's when it happened… he touched her, one hand softly on her butt, and the other firmly on her chest. His face was merely inches away from her mouth. Then he licked, yes licked her cheek.

Inuyasha slowly backed away from her silently wishing the feeling of her would follow. "Inuyasha".

"Well I did my part of the dare now it's my turn to pick… Kouga."

"Huh… oh what…"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh… well truth I guess."

"Okay then… what is the true reason why you want Kagome to be your mate in the first place?"

"She's a miko and can protect the pack when needed."

"But you do know that having Kagome as a mate would cause you to have hanyou."

"Who said Kagome was the one who was going to bear my pups, I will just find another female demon such as Ayame to bear them."

"Oh… So what would happen if you did have pups with Kagome and they were hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I wouldn't keep them; maybe leave them somewhere else to be snaked upon."

"WHAT!? Kouga how could you do that? Killing children just because of what they are. That's not right." Kagome screamed.

"No, Kagome that's not what I meant."

"I'm sorry Kouga I rest my case." Inuyasha smiled triumphantly there was no way that Kagome would possibly fall for Kouga now.

"Whatever dog shit, you Rin girl truth or dare?"

"Me… uhhh… dare." Rin said but seeing the look on Kouga' face was beginning to worry her.

"My, my, brave one aren't you. I dare you to disobey your lord for five turns."

"Five turns… Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked away unconcerned but he did want to test this.

"Rin come here." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru I must not obey you for five turns."

"Kouga what is the penalty dare?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin and you must kiss… Lord Sesshoumaru" All went silent. Sesshoumaru pondered on this for a moment before walking over to Rin.

"Rin do you really want to disrespected this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru asked the quivering girl. Rin shock her head violently. "Then you will kiss this Sesshoumaru." Rin's eyes widened in surprised did he really just asked her to kiss him. She slow put her shaking hands onto Sesshoumaru shoulders to balance herself as she slowly leaned in for the kiss.

Rin paused could this really be Lord Sesshoumaru the thought left her mind as Sesshoumaru's lips slowly came in contact with hers. She couldn't believe it Sesshoumaru had leaned in for the kiss, did he want it as much as she did?

Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his lips from the shocked girl; he had suddenly felt as if all his worries were gone. "Rin It's your turn to pick someone to go."

"Oh, ummm… Kagome you're the only one that hasn't gone yet. Truth or dare?"

"Okay, truth."

"Kagome, what is your greatest wish?"

'To be with Inuyasha always,' Kagome thought to her self sadly. "To collect all the jewel shards."

"Oh, okay than."

"Hey Rin, you haven't really introduced us to your friends here, what were their names again. Wing and Karo," Kagome asked.

"Yea, this here," Rin said pointing to Wing, "is my very best friend. And this is Karo, her soon to be mate; he's also one of the top generals in Sesshoumaru-sama's army."

"It is nice to meet you Kagome-san, Inuyasha-sama, Miroku-sama, and Sango-san." Wing said bowing her head.

"No need to us formalities, Kagome's fine with me." Wing smiled.

"Would anyone like some sake?" Wing asked she needed to do something she felt award.

"Sure," Everyone said in unison except Rin.

"Milady, do you not want any?" Wing asked.

"Well it's not that, ummm, it's just I've never tried it before and It will be a new experience for me. I'm not really sure what will happen, anyways I would rather be safe than sorry." [AN: Cliché… ahhhhhhh

"Rin, this Sesshoumaru wants you to try it." 'Wait what am I thinking I could put her in danger, she'd be willing to do anything… anything.' Sesshoumaru pondered this for awhile.

"You want me to try milord?"

"Yes Rin, it will get you prepared for meetings and such, it's disrespectful if you don't drink."

"Alright milord if it is what you wish from me." Rin took a glass and sipped it, coughing she set the cup down. "It burns my throat." She said complaining, but after seeing the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes she picked it up and tried again. This time she succeeded in taking a sip without choking, by the end of her first cup she had drunk at last fifteen others. She was now currently passed out on the table.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, 'maybe I shouldn't have let her drink.' Sighing Sesshoumaru picked up the sleeping girl and proceed to his bed chambers telling the rest that they should retire to and to just stay in his mansion.

'o0o'

Rin awoke with a pounding head ache, "ouch" looking around she panicked this wasn't her room, these weren't her sheets, and this defiantly wasn't her arm. Rin poked it experimentally, it was firm yet soft and it was beginning to grip her tighter as a soft growl emerged form behind her. Slowly Rin looked to see who she might have done naughty things with.

Her eyes widened there was no way this was happening behind her was Kouga (JK… rewrite)

Her eyes widened there was no way this was happening behind her was Lord Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you awake?" Rin questioned.

"Now I am why'd you have to wake me?"

"But milord, I'm in the same bed as you, did I do something disgraceful?"

"No, all you did was sleep, and talk." 'Oh no, could he have heard me say the thing that I said in my dream?' Rin thought panicking. "Now Rin you will be required to go to almost every business engagement that I have to attend, wear the same colored kimono as mine, stay in the same room as me as well as sharing a bed. I would also like you to bear as many children that I want, I think that's it do you agree?" Sesshoumaru said finishing his list.

"Huh?"

"Rin"

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you mean that you heard what I was dreaming about?"

"Sort of, all you said is that you loved me even though the world doesn't want you to you do with all your heart, and you will fight for what you want and won't give up."

"So do you mean?"

"Yes Rin, I love you too."

Fin

**Muhahahahahahahaha**

**Now you have to come up with an ending… JK if you want me to write a sequel to it I will, anyways I still have to tell you what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome. And what about Kouga… and will Karo and Wing ever Mate… oh the drama… hahaha…**

**Je'ne**

Anissa Lubecke


End file.
